


Grimm Past, Bright Future?

by sevas007



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevas007/pseuds/sevas007
Summary: After Salem's defeat everything should have been fine right? Well it was but after Weiss is attacked and she and Ruby make a Grimm discovery just what waits for them in the shadows?





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I have watched RWBY and am a big fan but dont know every little detail of the world so if I mess up a detail or two about the characters or the world please excuse me. And happy holidays to any of you that read this around upload date. I hope you all enjoy my story and leave some positive feedback as I do feel I did an okay job with this.

Crumbling stones, screeching, blades, screams.... These were the only things that the ex-schnee heiress could hear as she opened her eyes only to bare witness to a blood red sky with pitch black clouds rumbling up above her. She made an attempt to stand up off the ground but was immediately met with sharp pain in her right side causing her to grit her teeth and throw her head back as she made an attempt to hold back tears. Looking down at where the pain was coming she found her own weapon, Myrtenaster, driven straight through her. Weiss could feel her heart quicken inside her chest as she shut her eyes and reached down to grab her rapier, her hands grabbing it as firmly as possible before letting out a loud scream. All that followed was the sound of metal clanging against the ground as Weiss dropped her weapon and coughed up blood onto the ground. 

Her breathing quick and her vision blurry the young girl could only lay on the ground on her side as she caught sight of a Grimm flying past her. Following it with her eyes she saw what appeared to be a crumbled castle with blasts coming from atop it, dust? No, magic. Magic from the person that they had come here to defeat, but victory seemed like a distant dream now as her eyes began to slowly shut. This was truly the end for her, her skin began to feel cold, her breathing slowing down, a pool of blood increasing around her and her consciousness fading. Her eyes watching as blast after blast more of the castle and the mountain it stood on fell, but before she drifted off to eternal sleep she caught the sight of rose petals zip past the explosions followed by the sight of a red scythe. "Ruby...."

"Excuse me Ms Schnee" upon feeling a tap on her shoulder Weiss quickly sat up go find herself not in an ancient battleground but instead what appeared to be the interior of an air ship. Glancing to her right she found a young girl with flowing blonde locks and green eyes framed by thin brown glasses. "Apologies! I didn't mean to interrupt your sleep but I thought you would like to be aware that we will be arriving shortly" 

Hearing this Weiss simply nodded in response and was quick to lay her head back down onto the paper cluttered desk that she had fallen asleep on. "Thank you Emma, you're excused". The young blonde nodded in response and was quick to exit the room shutting the door behind her. Only to return a second later and salute "I-I mean of course! Thank you Ms Schnee!" She yelled enthusiastically before exiting again

"When is that girl going to loosen up around me?" Weiss asked herself as she sat up and stretched her arms up above her head letting out a soft yawn. Sleeping slouched over on a desk certainly wasn't the best way to sleep and it quickly dawned upon Weiss as she felt her back and neck ache in pain. Standing up out of her seat she stretched her arms up above her head before looking out the small circular window in her room. A smile coming to hee face as she saw a new school, nee students, a New Beacon of hope for the world. 

Changing into a military uniform similar to that of her sister's except for sleeves covering her arms and a short white cape draped over her shoulders, Weiss soon exited the room only to be met by the young blonde. "You first have an appointment with Professor Ozpin concerning military troops in the city at 11. And after that General Ironwood would also like a report in by 4:00" She said reading off of a clipboard as she followed Weiss.

"Of course, thank you for the reminder" Weiss simply replied which received her a salute from her assistant as the airship soon landed down onto the landing docks for the school. As the bay doors opened and a ramp descended Weiss was met with the morning sun shining down on her along with a few students gathered around to see who would exit the ship. Once she descended down the ramp however no one seemed to pay much attention her except for a few whispers here and there. "I see he kept the design of the old uniforms..." Weiss said to herself as she took notice of the girl uniforms identical to her old one.

As she and her assistant walked on ahead Emma stopped in her tracks with her eyes drifting upwards to take a good look at the school. "Wow... Apologies if this is intruding on private matters but did you really study here Ms Schnee?" She asked almost like an excited fan girl

"Of course, before the Fall of Beacon that is." She clarified before turning towards the young girl. "I remember my first few days here as if it was yesterday, having arguments, being launched from a cliff, being paired with an insufferable dolt, and having to fight a giant Grimm. Certainly great memories..." She said with a smile coming to her face before feeling an arm around you

"Definitely!" Weiss immediately froze upon hearing the familiar voice right in her ear and turned to see her old partner now right beside her. The same red and black hair, a red hood that seemed to be the same one she's always worn, and those silver eyes. "Weiss! It's so good to see you!" Without warning Ruby's arms were around Weiss in a tight embracing hug. "Y-yes its good to see you too Ruby..." Weiss muttered in response

It was quite the embarrassing spectacle as students even began to watch briefly before walking along. Once Ruby let go and stepped back she couldn't help but reach out and poke a small pin on Weiss's shirt. "Oh that's like your badge right? So you're still with the military?" Smacking her hand away Weiss nodded before adjusting her cape in order to hide it. "Yes I am still an Atlas Specialist just like Winter was." She explained as Ruby nodded along before arching a brow, her eyes drifting over to the blonde simply staring at them.

"Weissssssssss... Do you know her?" Ruby whispered towards Weiss even though it wasn't very quiet at all. Letting out a soft sigh Weiss shut her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose before nodding. "Yes Ruby, this here is my assistany Emma Versailles. She helps organize my schedule as well as make my appointments, alert me of urgent needs and overall be very helpful. As well as... A fan" she explained which only further confused Ruby. "A fan? A fan of what?"

"Of you of course! Oh my gosh! You're Ruby Rose! The legendary hero of Remnant that defeated Salem! I can't believe I am actually meeting you!" Overjoyed Emma even let out an excited squeal while jumping up and down. "Oh your red hood is even cooler than the stories make it our to be! And oh wow silver eyes! Is it true that your first year here at Beacon you defeated a Deathstalker and a Nevermore all by yourself?" 

"Not exactly all by myself...." Ruby said trying to explain but was cut off by another excited squeal, her eyes drifting over to Weiss who covered her face in embarrassment for both herself and her assistant. "I hope its not too much to ask but... Can I please see Crescent Rose!?" She asked being more excited about that then anything else as her eyes practically sparkled watching Ruby grin. Her hand reaching back to pull out her signature weapon but stopped upon hearing a certain yell. "Emma! Need I remind you that we are here on diplomatic business? Act accordingly or you can wait in the airship for my return"

Weiss threatened putting her arms behind her back and standing tall as the young blonde jumped and quickly saluted her. "Yes Ms Schnee! I humbly apologize and vow that it will not occur again during our time here!" She said in hopes of not getting punished or worse fired as Ruby simply stated at them. A smile crossing her face as she leaned over in order to whisper to the blonde "you want a photo?"

Emma tried to keep a straight face and even looked towards her superior who simply let out a sigh and nodded. "Make it quick" With that Ruby was soon taking selfies with the young girl as Weiss couldn't help but sigh once again seeing Ruby make silly, serious, winky, and goofy faces as she put it. 'Still so immature... What is even the difference between silly and goofy faces?' She thought to herself

"Oh thank you so much! For everything! Literally! We might not be alive if it weren't for you!" She cheered as Ruby simply chuckled awkwardly before feeling her hand be grabbed and herself be pulled along. "Come now, if you're here I'm sure its because Ozpin wants to have a word with you as well. Emma please book me an appointment tonight at a restaurant! Table for two!" Weiss called out while pulling her friend along. "You and her going out to eat tonight?" Ruby asked only for Weiss to softly groan "No you dolt, you and me are going out to eat tonight" she clarified.

"Ooooh okay, you look pretty by the way" At this compliment Weiss couldn't help but feel her cheeks burn slightly as Ruby simply smiled from ear to ear.

As they entered the rebuilt school Weiss took in the surrounding area as it seemed almost like an exact replica of the old school. Or more precisely the old school with a new coat of paint. With a large majority of it still standing after the so called Fall Of Beacon all that was required was to tidy it up a bit as well as remove the stone dragon from atop it. Stepping into an elevator Weiss reached over to press the top floor button as Ruby gazed over and smiled seeing a small snowflake necklace around her neck. "You're still wearing it?"

Upon realizing where she was looking Weiss looked down at it and nodded, grabbing it almost as if to examine it. "We promised each other didn't we? I'm sure you have yours as well" 

At that Ruby nodded quickly and reached for her neck but her eyes widened upon not feeling anything there. "Yeah, totally. Just uh... It was dirty so I took it off!" She said with a sheepish smile as her former teammate's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "I can't believe you! This was your idea in the first place! How could you lose it!" She yelled as Ruby nodded, not bothering to argue. "I know... I'm sorry! I'm sure its at my place I swear! I'll totally find it!" She reassured even though when looking up at Weiss she clearly didn't look convinced. 

With nothing but awkward silence the two simply stood there as soft elevator music played through the small speaker on the ceiling. Ruby rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet as they ascended floor by floor. "So.... How ya been?" Ruby asked with a smile on her face as Weiss simply crossed her arms. "Fine, and you?" Ruby simply shrugged in response before looking forward "best friend is being a dummy but overall fine" she said softly only for Weiss's eyes to widen "wait what?" 

It was at that point that the elevator dinged and its doors slid open revealing the same room that Ozpin originally operated in. Not wanting to face her fury Ruby dashed out the elevator as a bunch of rose petals before taking a seat in one of the chairs across from the desk in the room. Weiss following right behind with a small huff before noticing a chair turn revealing a taller and leaner Oscar in it with a suit and tie on. "Good morning ladies" 

"It's a pleasure seeing you again Professor Ozpin" Weiss stated while taking a seat in the chair next to Ruby. Oscar letting out a small chuckle as he loosened his tie and leaned back "no need to call me that when we're alone Weiss. Ozpin has been gone since the we took down Salem after all." 

"Of course well its just that people do believe you are Professor Ozpin, albeit with a darker skin complexion" she reasoned as Ruby nodded quickly in agreement, Oscar leaning his head back. "Yeah I know, it being a lot easier to open the school back up with the great Professor Ozpin working at it as well as the great hero of Remnant" he mentioned using the nickname that Weiss had heard quite alot when Ruby was brought up in conversations. "Wait just one moment, you work here? As what?" Weiss asked looking surprised at the news. "You said you were just going to help clear out the Grimm when reconstruction began"

"Yeah buuuut...." Ruby simply looked to the side unable to come up with a real explanation as Oscar smiled towards the military specialist. "I asked her to become a teacher, she was all but ready to leave till I offered her the position. Having her here helps every one feel much calmed about having Beacon reopen its doors. After all, even though Salem was defeated the Grimm don't appear to be simply dissapearing meaning we will need future huntsmen" Ruby nodded in agreement as Weiss let out a small sigh "Moving on from that... You know why I'm here Oscar."

"Yeah I know Weiss, and I am still not certain that its such a good idea considering what happened during the Vytal festival." A confused Ruby couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in confusion as she turned towards her best friend for clarification. Weiss glanced back at her before returning her gaze to Oscar "Is she even aware of what this meeting is about?" Weiss asked Oscar who smiled and nodded in response "Of course, I put a note about it in her school mailbox. Isn't that correct Ruby?" However at this news Ruby simply looked away with a an awkward chuckle escaping her lips. "Uh... Yeah..."

Weiss couldn't help but shake her head at the thought of Ruby being a teacher to the future huntsmen of this world, perhaps when it came to combat and tacticalness but basic education fundamentals? "Oscar I think it would be wise for you to agree to the agreement I sent you. Having soldiers patrol the perimeter of the city would protect against Grimm as well as rowdy hoolums" 

"And I think it would be wise of you to think of just what this new school represents. Its not only to train students but to inspire hope and safety among them, to show them that in the end we won. It is quite literally a New Beacon of hope for these new students that wish to make a difference." The two seemed to stare the other down as Ruby wasn't even sure why she was here, just that Oscar sent her a message earlier to remind her of the meeting she was supposed to attend. But she could see why this was an issue between the two, last time they allowed military forces into the city they turned on the civilians. 

"The idea of some military in the city isn't too bad of an idea, especially around the border to keep Grimm out." Ruby said finally speaking up, a smile on her face as she glanced over at her best friend who clearly seemed to like the backup even if she wouldn't easily admit it. Oscar however didn't seem too happy as he leaned back with a contemplating look on his face. "Alright, I'll consider it for the time being. There's alot of variables to take into consideration for this after all"

"Agreed, if you need anything else please contact me and I'll get back to you as soon as possible" standing up out of her seat Weiss began leaving for the elevator only for Ruby to wave bye to Oscar and follow her. Stepping into the elevator with a clearly stressed Oscar being the last she saw as the doors shut. "Unbelievably..." Ruby glanced over at Weiss with a smile on her face as she nudged her best friend with her shoulder. "Lighten up! So what if he doesn't want military in the city? You and me could clear out all the Grimm if we wanted to!" Ruby exclaimed with excitement in her voice.

Even the usually serious Weiss couldn't help but smile at her friends childlike sense of power before turning towards her. Reaching out and moving some of her black and red locks out of her face, the smile fading on both their faces as Weiss could now see Ruby's face clearly. "So how is it?" She asked while staring at Ruby's right eye, now with a scar over it similar to her own. With a shrug Ruby pulled away and let her hair soon fall back to cover it. "Fine, still feels weird seeing it in the mirror sometimes. But at least I can still see out of it right?" She asked forcing a smile on her face as Weiss simply stared. Soon opening up her arms and hugging Ruby "I've missed you Ruby, its been far too long since we last saw each other."

Finally receiving the hug she had been waiting for ever since seeing her best friend in the court yard Ruby hugged her back tightly. "Of course it has! You need to drop by more often!" She said quite loudly as the hug only tightened between the two. "Work keeps me occupied you dolt, and I'm certain begin a teacher here keeps you busy as well with papers to grade and all." Similar to the conversation in Oscar's office Ruby looked to the side and let out a small chuckle "yeah well... Um.. Never mind! Ooh do you wanna hear this funny joke I heard?" She asked excitedly only for Weiss to step out as the elevator doors opened. "Wait you haven't heard the joke!"

Unbenounce to either of the now professional huntresses though, as they exited the building with Ruby trying to tell Weiss the joke, a tall slouched over hooded figure's eye immeditaly locked on them before following. Not much care in his movements as he bumped into numerous passing students without so much as a passing glance at them. His left foot steps light and normal but his right more heavy with stomping sounds. As the mystery person followed them over to Weiss's airship growls began to leave his mouth with a large fang-like tooth able to be seem popping out his mouth. "And then the girls like! Now that's a katana! Isn't that hilarious! That joke never gets old!" Ruby said even letting out a few laughs as Weiss simply rolled her eyes "So childish. Would you like to come in for something to drink?"

"Oh well what do you-" Now being near the practically empty landing docks however Ruby's ears picked up on the irregular footsteps as did Weiss when the two turned to see a hooded figure stumbling towards them. "He wouldn't happen to be one of your friends would be Ruby?" Weiss asked as her friend shook her head in response, the two watching as he came to a stop. "Can I help you sir?" Weiss asked while taking a step forward but upon only receiving silence narrowed her eyes and shifted her left hand over to her weapon still hoisted onto her left hip just in case.

"Weiss... Schnee...." He said in a raspy voice, some black sludge even hitting the ground beneath him as it seemed to fall out of his mouth as he spoke. "What in the world...?" Weiss asked softly with her eyes focused on the sludge that even seemed to bubble. It was at that moment that ths mystery man raised his right arm and threw his arm towards the two, his arm extending out and stretching with Ruby using her semblance to move the two of them out the way. As the two looked back they saw a long black arm stretched from the mystery man that went through the metal of the ship wall. Ruby glad she reacted in time otherwise it might have gone through Weiss instead.

"Thank you" Weiss simply stated as the two quickly drew their weapons, Ruby's scythe extending out and Weiss's rapier now aimed directly towards the hooded man. As the man growled his arm retracted back revealing an equally black hand with razor sharp claws, a roar leaving his mouth as his face was revealed. Fangs popping out from his mouth, his right eye completely red, and black spots all around his face with small white rock pieces as well. His left eye seemed to be completely normal but the two Immeditaly noticed the similarities "What is he? I've never seen a... Grimm-person before. Ooh Grison! That's what we should call him!" Ruby cheered as Weiss scoffed "now is not the time for dumb names!"

And Weiss was right as his arm soon flew our towards them with Ruby using her semblance and Weiss using her Glyphs to move out the way. The arm easily shattering the concrete as his eyes drifted over to Weiss "Diiiiiieeee-!" He was immediately silenced though as a giant arm holding a sword appeared above him to slam the sword down onto him sending him into the ground. "Aww come on! I didn't even get to hit him!" Ruby whined as Weiss looked at her in disbelief. "You can't be serious, this isn't a game Ruby!" 

"I know! But you didn't have to one shot the Grison!" She called out as Weiss stomped her foot "We are not calling him that!" Their arguing was soon silenced however as the sword soon began to be lifted and even as Weiss focused the sword continued to be lifted up off the ground. The Grison, now with a tattered cloak was holding it with his right arm, his left arm appearing normal and his now visible left leg also appearing to be part Grimm. He threw the sword up into the air even causing Weiss to lose her balance before forcing the sword to dissapear as Ruby moved in. "Gotcha!" She yelled with her scythe out and attempted to slash at his back but failed as when her scythe came into contact with it it was like it was made out of steel. 

With that not doing any apparent damage the Grison quickly turned around in an attempt to grab her but instead using her own weapons force Ruby shot into the air sending her down to the ground as her scythe changed back into a sniper form. The barrel of her weapon pressed against her enemies chin as Ruby smirked up at him "Gotcha" pulling the trigger she shot him point blank sending his head back. Ruby's smirk quickly dissapeared though as the Grison simply looked back down at Ruby and with such a short distance between the two Ruby prepared for the impact only for Weiss to rush over and tackle her out of the way of the attack. The two gaining some distance between them and the attacker. "Dont rush in like that! I thought you would have learned after all these years to-"

"Think before I attack? Yeah I did. That's how I know his body is about as durable as metal, he prefers power over speed, after stretching his arm it takes about two seconds to retract it, and black sludge falls out his mouth" Ruby explained with a smirk on her face as she glanced at her former partner who had a surprised look on her face. "Also we are SO calling him a Grison"

"For the moment... But seeing as how you know so much about him how do we defeat him?" Weiss asked as he crouched down, cracking the ground under him as he launched himself towards the two only for both of them to dodge swiftly. Ruby shooting him in the back twice but as she suspected it didn't seem to do any damage as he simply turned around to roar at them. "Hmmm... We could get him info your air ship and blow it up" Ruby suggested only for Weiss to immediately shake her head "How about this instead?" She asked forming a glyph in front of them with Ruby smiling and nodding in response "Ice Flower!" Shooting through the glyph Ruby continued to land more and more ice onto the Grison. Eventually freezing him in a large chunk of ice, the two staring at the now frozen enemy

"We're going to need a bigger gun" Ruby simply stated as the ice began to crack bit by bit before soon shattering as a large Grimm arm flew out towards them , Weiss creating multiple layers of ice walls to protect them. "Dammit where are the other teachers?" Weiss asked with Ruby stomping her foot "on missions with their students! I was supposed to be on one as well but Oscar said I should stay back!" She yelled in response as the Grimm arm finally flew through the ice walls nearly hitting them. "Dammit Weiss let me blow up your ship! We need something big!" Ruby demanded only for Weiss to once again shake her head, but something quickly dawned on her as she began running towards her ship "keep him busy"

"Wait what?" Ruby asked as she watched Weiss launch herself into her air ship with a glyph, the Grison turning towards her until a shot to his head drifted his attention back to Ruby. "Hey I'm over here! Right here!" She yelled firing off more shots towards him which certainly got his attention as he quickly rushed towards Ruby with an extending arm. Ruby once again dodged it but attempted to cut through his extended arm with her scythe only to find it just as durable when extended. "Dammit! Just break!" Ruby yelled before attempting to shoot the Grison again only to find her bullet magazine empty, her eyes widening in panic before hearing Weiss "Here!" 

Looking towards the air ship door Ruby saw Weiss toss something towards her, catching it it appeared to be a crystal sniper bullet with energy swirling around inside of it. "What it it?" She called out as Weiss surrounded the Grison in an ice dome. "I was saving it for later but for now just shoot him!" She yelled as Ruby nodded and quickly loaded the bullet, the Grison easily breaking through the ice dome only to have a giant ice hand grab and hold him in place. "Hurry!" Weiss yelled as his increased strength proved to be a struggle

Reverting her weapon back to sniper form Ruby looked through her scope and with a clear head shot she pulled the trigger. The recoil being quite strong as it sent her back a few feet before watched the crystal bullet shatter against the Grison's head. A small tornado surrounding him as electricity, flames, and small ice shards flew around in the tornado dealing ever increasing damage to him. Howls of pain able to be heard before it all soon exploded in a bright flash of light blinding both huntresses. When the light settled the Grison stood there motionless before falling forward unconscious. "Finally..." Weiss muttered while leaning against the wall of her air ship.

"What was that!?" Ruby asked rubbing over to Weiss with a large smile on her face. "What was that bullet? Do you have more? Was it really for me? Oh please tell me you have more!" Ruby said loudly with a small smile coming onto Weiss's face "Its an experimental bullet that the military has been working on. We needed a trained huntsman to test it out and I figured who better than the best shot I know" she said before her eyes drifted over to the unconscious enemy. "Not dissapearing, guess he's more human than Grimm" Ruby mentioned as Weiss nodded in agreement. "Now the real question is, where did he come from?"

"Subject 17 is down, the two of them managed to take him down with a new type of super dust bullet. Uncertain of the make up of it or the quantity but it is powerful. The two seem tired, would you like me to eliminate them?" A woman asked into a scroll, a pair of bright blue eyes staring at Weiss and Ruby through a pair of binoculars from a hilltop.

"No, even if subject 17 was taken down he can still be of use to us. Keep an eye on them but remain out of sight, no need to have our cover blown so early on after all" A male voice answered from the other end of the call, his eyes staring at number of pictures on the wall in front of him. "Understood, I will return back to the school" With the call ending the man on the other end stood up out of his chair to walk towards the mural of photos in front of him, the large room with flickering lights above him highlighting numerous pictures of New Beacon, Ruby, Oscar, as well as many of the new students. With soft brown eyes that contrasted his tall muscular form and long black hair, he straightened his lab coat as his eyes focused on a picture of Ruby. "You may be the hero of remnant for now Ms Rose, but soon you'll be known as the villain of this story"

Stepping back he walked over to two large metal doors and unlocked them, stepping into an old rusty metal room with numerous faunus tied and captured. Their eyes drifting over to the pale skined man who stood in front of them, his eyes flashing from brown to completely black and a wicked grin on his face as he looked at the large number of tied up faunus in front of him. "Now then, what do you say we begin this story?"


	2. Living Arrangements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww geez I really wanted to have this out sooner but obviously couldn't, I plan on being more careful with this story meaning more time taken to brainstorm, work drafts, and proofread. But either way I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry! Excuse me! Sorry! Coming through!" Emma held a small plastic tray with three coffees on it as she attempted to maneuver through the small crowd of people surrounding the landing docks. She was uncertain of why they were crowding it but guessed that it might be because of Ruby, the young assistant still couldn't believe she had actually gotten some photos with her. The thought bringing a smile to her face until she reached the front of the crowd and was stopped in her tracks by a wall of ice surrounding the docks. Her head tilting before reaching for her scroll and calling her boss, a few seconds of waiting before she finally answered. "Ms Schnee! Is the ice wall here because of you?"

"Yes, the crowd wouldn't stay back so I had to create a perimeter around the area. Can you please wait in the school for the time being? I will call you once things have calmed down and we understand the situation a bit better." she explained as her assistant made an attempt to maneuver through the crowd once again but in the other direction. 

"Understood Ms Schnee. Is there anything you would like me to take care of at the moment? I already made those dinner plans for two"

"Thank you very much Emma but go ahead and cancel those, with what just happened I won't have time for something like that. For now please remain at the school as we try and sort this out." Hanging up Weiss's attention soon returned to the Grison as Ruby had put it, who was now encased in ice except for his head. Ruby sitting on the side with her scythe out and ready in case the beast was able to break through. Reaching out with her weapon Weiss used the tip to raise his upper lip in order to get a better look at his teeth, some appearing normal while others were like crooked and misaligned fangs. His saliva once again appearing to be a black sludge as it dripped out of his mouth and down his chin

"You should be resting, we nearly got killed and you had to make that huge wall of ice along with trapping him. Besides, if you gave me another one of those super dust bullets you could rest while I kept an eye on him." Ruby said with eyes full of hope as she looked over at Weiss who simply let out a sigh in response.

"How is it that over these past few years you are still as immature as ever, even if your fighting has improved that doesn't excuse a lack of maturity." Weiss said scolding Ruby who looked to the side now, silently nodding and muttering something under her breath. Weiss rubbing her temple let out a soft groan before walking over to her air ship leaving Ruby by herself. "Here!" She suddenly called out and as Ruby turned around she just barely managed to reach out and grab the crystal like bullet. "That's the last one, they aren't very easy to make. Do not waste it, we don't know how many of these there are."

"I agree" With a voice suddenly coming from behind them both girls drew their weapons only to see Oscar standing there with Ozpin's cane in hand. Walking towards the currently encased Grison in order to get a better look as Ruby looked at her surroundings, water on one front and a large wall of ice blocking off any possible entrance into the area from land, and Oscar certainly didn't look soaked. "This is certainly odd, a Grimm like person..."

"Grison" Ruby quickly stated receiving glances from both Oscar and Weiss in the process. "Thought it sounded cool..." She muttered softly once again looking away a tad embarrassed.

"Either way, the only thing that comes to mind would be Salem but she was nothing like this. From what we know her body did become warped when she went into the Land of Darkness but nothing like this. It could affect others differently but what brought this one here to New Beacon?" Circling the encased Grison Oscar watched for any clues that might help in finding out just who or what this truly was. Ruby meanwhile taking a step forward

"When he first showed up he seemed to be going for Weiss, specifically to kill her. So Weiss who would want you dead?" Ruby asked quickly moving towards her best friend and leaning in quite close. Weiss scoffing in response while crossing her arms.

"I hold shares with the Schnee Dust Company and am the second oldest child in the family, if this was for money or revenge to the company then the list could be endless. Not to mention the criminals that I have assisted in putting away as a military specialist now" She reasoned as Ruby nodded only for her eyes to widen a bit at how many people would want her best friend dead. Her eyes soon returning to the Grison who suddenly let out a painful groan before returning back to silence. 

"No matter who or what this is we need to find a place to keep it contained and restrained. Not to mention secret, many are still weary about the school being reopened and a sudden attack like this wouldn't help" Oscar reasoned while kneeling down and sliding his hand along the ice, a thin layer already beginning to melt due to the sun beaming down on it. Only to have the sun soon blocked out by something in the sky.

"Agreed, which is why while me and Ruby were waiting here I called for some assistance." Almost as if on cue large gusts of wind hit the trio, Oscar and Ruby looking upwards to find a large military airship hovering over them and soon landing down at the docks completely taking up four spaces. Weiss's first ship a mere plaything when compared to this one. As the hanger door opened military troops stepped out in matching light gray armor and helmets with dust rifles in hand. All stepping out in formation before saluting Weiss. "Move this one into a holding cell, ensure that cameras and men are watching him at all times." She commanded as they saluted once again, lifting the large block of ice onto a floating cart and transporting the Grison into the airship.

"This may solve the issue of where we will be holding him but do you expect me to allow this enormous military airship to remain docked at my school? It certainly doesn't speak safety and security." Oscar stated while stepping towards Weiss, his eyes slightly narrowed at the military specialist. 

"I understand that Oscar, but with this airship being the only secure place we can hold him what other choice do we have? And as for your students sense of safety, I will have the airship flying along the border of the city after we have my previous one loaded onto it. I will attempt to interrogate him and if he doesn't speak then I will transport him to my superiors. I hope you won't have any objections." Weiss stated instead of asked, firmly standing her ground as cranes soon dropped from the military airship to load the smaller one onto it. 

"Whatever he is, we're still unsure of whether or not he has any allies or reinforcements. And considering he was after you it's clear that you remaining in this city is a danger not only to yourself but to every one else as well." Weiss didn't have much of a rebuttle for this argument though and simply stared at Oscar before Ruby suddenly stepped in between them. Flashing her usual smile over at Weiss before turning towards Oscar with a determined look.

"If they're after Weiss then having the airship in the air where they can't reach it would be best as they would obviously think Weiss is on it and come on, its a giant airship! They would be stupid if they tried to attack it. But as for Weiss, you two still need to work out this whole military border agreement so she should stay." Ruby clarified with both of her friends begrudgingly nodding in agreement. "With me that is." As Ruby continued the two of them gave her confused looks to which she simply smiled and put an arm around Weiss's shoulder. "If they are trying to kill her then I volunteer to be her bodyguard! I do have that super dust bullet after all, it would be like old times! We could sleep at my apartment, eat cookies together, ooh you could meet my students!" Ruby cheered excitedly.

"She has a point, we don't know how many more of these Grimm people there are so you staying close to Ruby would be a smart choice. Having the airship in the air would keep the Grimm person from escaping and having you here on the ground would help if another were to attack" Oscar clarified receiving a sigh from Weiss followed by a nod as she glanced at Ruby, a small smile showing through. "For now, could you please remove this large wall of ice. I already have enough problems trying to come up with an excuse as to why its there in the first place."

"Hmmm... " Ruby scratched the back of her head taking some time to think of a possible excuse as Weiss had the dust cartridges spin in her weapon before landing on the red one. Holding her rapier firmly before slashing the air which sent out a large slash of fire destroying the wall of ice. As it shattered the hanger doors of the ship closed with many students rushing forward and numerous questions overlapping each other. "Everybody! Please shut up!" Ruby yelled gaining everyone's attention as she smiled at the future huntsmen and huntresses. "We have something super secret that we can't share with any of you on this ship!" She yelled with Oscar and Weiss being shocked at just how blunt she was about the truth. "But if anyone even gets anywhere close to that ship they will be expelled from the school!"

Nudging Oscar with her elbow to play along he quickly stood upright with his eyes focused on the students in front of him. "Ms Rose is correct, this is a military airship holding classified information not only about this school but this country! It will be leaving soon but anyone found snooping around it will be expelled from the school immediately!" He called out with most of the students stepping away, Oscar turning towards Ruby with a furrowed brow. "Next time you decide on something like this please give me a heads up beforehand. And Weiss please get that airship in the air as soon as possible"

The two of them nodded in agreement as Oscar walked off towards the school while Ruby looked over at Weiss with a smile spread across her face. "So looks like we're having a sleepover! I can't wait, this is gonna be so much fun!" Ruby cheered as Weiss simply nodded in agreement while not paying much attention to Ruby. Reaching into her pocket Weiss soon pulled out her scroll to call her assistant "Emma, I will be staying with Ruby for the time being but you will be staying on the new airship that just arrived. Its the safer place for you but if you need anything feel free to contact me immediately." Ruby didn't pay much attention to Weiss's conversation and instead walked on ahead already planning out a night of activities for the pair.

"Maybe some movies, or maybe some video games, or maybe we could just catch up" Ruby muttered to herself as she considered what the two of them could do for fun till something caught her eye. Narrowing her eyes Ruby caught sight of something shining off in the distance in some hills reflecting the suns light. 

"Ruby! Are you even listening to me?" Hearing her best friends voice along with being pinched Ruby was quickly brought out of her focused state.

"Huh? Oh sorry I wasn't listening could you repeat everything?" She asked receiving a growl and glare from the military specialist.

"I was asking if you would like to go grab something to eat, I didn't even have time to eat breakfast this morning and it's almost noon." She reasoned with Ruby's stomach also growling in hunger before nodding and grabbing Weiss's hand.

"Come on! I know a great bakery that sells delicious cookies!"

As the two of them left to go grab a bite to eat though the soldiers on the airship got to work thawing out the Grison and chaining him up in a cell made of thick metal walls and a reinforced glass door. With chains around his neck, arms, waist, and ankles the Grison didn't have much mobility as the soldiers began to exit the cell. "Hurt... Hurt..." Turning back the soldiers saw the Grison awake now simply staring at them, giving the chains a hard pull only to be pulled right back due to how strong they were. The soldiers in turn didn't pay much attention to him and stepped out having the glass door shut behind them as they stood watch. "It... Hurts..."

"I honestly can't believe you tried to have some chocolate chip cookies as your lunch, how have you managed to stay fit all these years when you have a mind set like that" Weiss said as Ruby unlocked the door to her apartment, a sheepish smile on her face as she had indeed gotten a small bag of cookies while Weiss had a bag full of Chinese take out. "I would have cooked you something myself but my personal airship was most likely already cleared out and being repaired as we speak and seeing as you tried to pass cookies off as a full meal I doubt you have the necessary ingredients for a home cooked meal." 

"It's not like I eat cookies every day Weiss, just every now and on special occasions. Like when my best friend is in town" Ruby said while at the same time rushing over to the couch and kicking numerous empty bags with the bakery's logo on them under the couch. Moving on immeidately afterwards to pick up some tools off the coffee table and set them aside before picking up numerous shirts scattered around the living room. 

"Ruby Rose! How can you live like this? Just look at the mess you have here, better yet why am I surprised at this? Of all four of us you were always the messiest one, and I was usually the one who had to clean up after you." Weiss stated and even though she was trying to scold Ruby she couldn't hide the smile on her face at memories of when the four shared a dorm room. It quickly dissapeared however as she went to grab some plates for the two only to find a sink full of dirty dishes. "Ruby! Clean your apartment! What are we supposed to use to eat?"

Almost in an instant Ruby was in front of her, reaching above the sink into the cabinet to pull out a pack of paper plates. "Tada!" Even though Weiss was still turned off by the mess she took the plates and began opening up the plastic containers containing their food. "So have you heard from Blake or Yang lately?" Ruby asked as she reached into the fridge for something to drink.

"I haven't talked to Blake in months, after she stepped down as the Faunus equal rights spokesperson she just sort of fell off the grid. But she never was the type to love having cameras pointed at her every day so its not too surprising. Even when she worked with the White Fang it wasn't while being broadcasted into numerous homes across the country." Weiss replied while clearing off the kitchen table and setting the two plates down as Ruby came up with a large bottle of soda and two cups in hand. "As for Yang, its the exact opposite. She goes from one thing to the other so quickly that its so hard to keep track, one day it might be a movie deal, then a magazine interview, her own clothing line, costumes of herself. Last I heard though she said in an interview that she would be taking a small break from everything, whatever that means you really never know with her."

"Ooh that reminds me! I have this awesome photo I wanted to show you!" Pulling out her scroll Ruby began scrolling through numerous photos before finally sliding her scroll across the table. As Weiss took a bite of an egg roll she glanced down at the image to find a picture of Ruby at what appeared to be a cornfield with numerous young girls dressed up in their own Ruby Rose costumes with some even having toy scythes. Weiss's eye also catching the sight of a small girl dressed up as her, a toy rapier in hand with a line even drawn over her eye to copy her scar. The other Rubys also having it as Ruby Rose wasn't a house hold name before she got the scar from their final battle. "It was from a fundraiser the school held right after opening up right around my birthday. You should have seen how many me's there were, I even saw a few you's, Jaune's, Yang's, a little bit of everybody really." She clarified but glancing back down at the scroll Weiss went through a few more photos seeing numerous Ruby's with very few other costumes in the mix.

"That's really nice Ruby, but you really should remember that with all these people looking up to you you need to be presentable at all times. Being a teacher at New Beacon comes with its own responsibilities and seeing how you don't read e-mails, disregard important work, and even leave your home a mess I really do hope you haven't bitten off more than you can chew" All Weiss received as a response though was a nod from her former team leader as she quickly slurped some noodles into her mouth, taking a large gulp of her drink afterwards.

"I totally got this Weiss! I just read over and study whatever I'm supposed to teach and then after a small study plan I basically get to do whatever. My class is already way ahead of anyone else's combat wise, even ahead of Professor Peach's class. Then again she still isn't around very much" Poking at her food with a fork Ruby smiled over at Weiss before stabbing her egg roll with her fork and taking a bite of it. "Besides its not like things are too different from back when we were at Beacon. I wake up, get dressed, go to class, finish class, study, and do what I want. Besides I really like all my students and they like me, you should totally see my number one student though she is crazy strong! Don't know what her semblance is though..." Ruby muttered only to hear Weiss soon speak up

"Well then I guess I will" Weiss quickly responded cleaning her mouth off with a napkin as she had finished up her plate of food. "Seeing as how I will be here for longer than expected and I'm sure you have a class tomorrow based on the calendar on your fridge, I will sit in and personally watch how the great Ruby Rose teaches the next generation" 

Scratching the back of her head again Ruby softly chuckled before finally nodding "okay! It'll be fun having you in class for a day or two! And now that we are done with our food do you wanna play some games? Grimm Eclipse is super addictive, or maybe even Amity Arena?" She asked excitedly only to be smacked on her head by Weiss who soon crossed her arms. "Ow geez, what was that for?"

"Before we do anything I think it would be best for us to clean up your apartment, if this is how your kitchen and living room are I would hate to see your bedroom" She stated with Ruby glancing away while at the same time letting out a nervous chuckle. "You go clean up your room and I'll get started on the dishes and kitchen, afterwards we can clean up the living room together. Once that is done... Be prepared to be defeated in Amity Arena" Weiss said with a confident smirk as Ruby smiled and stood up out her seat.

"You're on Schnee!" She yelled with clear enthusiasm in her voice before walking over down the hall and towards her bedroom. As Weiss picked up both plates to carry them to the sink though she turned around only to find something bright red in front of her face. "I told you I would find it! It was right next to my tools!" Ruby said holding up a necklace just like that of Weiss's but instead of a snowflake it was that of a rose, more specifically that of her crest. She didn't hold onto it for long though as Weiss set down the plates and took it from her.

"Alright come closer" Unhooking the necklace Weiss reached forward with her hands on the sides of Ruby's neck as she roon reached behind her neck to hook it into place. Ruby meanwhile smiling along and even taking an extra step towards Weiss to close the gap between them even more. "And.... Done" Weiss said connecting the necklace and glanced down at the bright red rose now just above Ruby's chest, this is turn causing Weiss to turn a shade of red herself.

"Hmm? You alright there Weiss?" Ruby asked simply staring at her best friend with a confused look as Weiss nodded, not bothering to face Ruby directly. A smirk suddenly coming onto Ruby's face as she realized what happened and decided to take a page out her sisters playbook. "You like what you see?" Pushing her chest out and leaning forward Ruby soon felt herself being pushed towards her bedroom. "Oh the bedroom so quick Weiss?" Ruby couldn't hold the flirtatious look for much longer though and as she was shoved into her own bedroom with Weiss slamming the door shut Ruby bursted out laughing. "Sorry! I hope I didn't mess with you too much!"

"Of course not! I just didn't feel like playing your childish mind games, now clean your room!" Weiss called out from the other side of the door, her face now the same shade of red as Ruby's hood. A huff escaping her lips as she took deep breaths to calm herself down. "You... Dolt..." Weiss muttered under her breath finally feeling her heartbeat begin to slow down some.


	3. Wager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well looks like I didn't take a while month to write another chapter and am actually quite happy with how it turned out. Make sure to leave what you thought of the chapter and hope you enjoy.

It was like any other day for Ruby Rose, laying in her warm bed with the covers kicked aside when it just became too hot in the middle of the night. A black tank top on with a small rose near the bottom and light blue pajamas that had white snow flakes sprinkled across them. If she didn't have an alarm put she wasn't one to be in a hurry to wake up, which was why as the bedside clock changed by the minute she continued to sleep, her arm and leg wrapped around her pillow as she nuzzled her face into the back of it. "Mmm... So warm..." She whispered softly. She was drifting in between being awake and being asleep but when she was this comfortable she didn't care. Her mind drifting deeper into her sleep however as she was soon in a happy dream of hers of revolving around someone she had been missing alot lately. "You're so cute... Who wants some cuddles?" She whispered

What Ruby was completely unaware of though was the fact that her pillow was laying under her head, what she had been cuddling with had in fact been Weiss who's face was once again a dark shade of red. After a day of catching up and having fun the two decided to go to bed but with her couch smelling of oil and cookies Weiss couldn't fall asleep. That was when Ruby offered to share her bed which Weiss didn't see too odd, but thanks to her military schedule she was used to waking up early without an alarm and found herself stuck like this. "Ruby... Wake up" she whispered softly as her embarrassment had washed over her.

"You're so cuddly and warm..." Ruby muttered causing Weiss to stiffen even more as with a leg and an arm wrapped around her any attempt to escape only seemed to end in Ruby tightening her grip. "You smell really nice... You just get a bath?" Ruby whispered taking a sniff of Weiss's hair, nuzzling her face into her neck again.

"Ruby... You really must wake-"

"Who wants some kisses?" Ruby whispered in a playful tone and even with it in that tone it still caused Weiss's ears to burn. Her brain beginning to fail as she felt a small kiss on the back of her neck, followed by another, and another, endless soft pecks to the back and side of her neck. Weiss wasn't sure why she wasn't just forcing herself away from Ruby but then again she really hadn't put any real effort into her attempts of escaping. "Aww I love you so much." And that was it, what fully shut down Weiss's mind after having listened to Ruby mutter in her sleep for so long. "Mm... Who wants a belly rub?" 

That however snapped Weiss back to reality however as she raised an eyebrow and felt Ruby's hand in fact beginning to rub up her stomach. "Who's a good boy... You are... Yes you are..." Weiss was shocked to feel Ruby actually giving her a belly rub, much less hearing her speak to her like she was a dog... Like she would to Zwei. Having had enough of this Weiss decided to finally pull herself away from this but it was at that moment that Ruby's hand wandered a bit too far up. "Huh? What's this?" She muttered giving it a small squeeze and opening her eyes as she gave whatever it was another squeeze causing a yelp from Weiss as Ruby's alarm finally went off.

"Completely unbelievable! First you take all the covers, then you kick them off the bed, and then you don't even let me get out of bed! I should have just slept on the couch if I knew you were going to do that!" Weiss yelled as the two girls walked along the sidewalk, Ruby nodding in agreement and rubbing her face. A large red hand print on her cheek that didn't seem to want to dissapear.

"I told you I was sorry! And was cuddling really what got me a slap to the face? Who hates cuddles!?" All Ruby could remember before walking up was having a nice dream where she was playing with Zwei as a small child before hearing her alarm go off and feel a smack to her face. "Then again..." Raising an eyebrow she began to remember feeling something soft before receiving the slap but simply shrugged it off as the two of them passed by a candy store. Ruby stopping not only to look at the delicious candy at the store front window but also see the red hand print finally fading in her reflection.

"If I am going to be staying with you for the time being then once we return to your home we really must clean that couch. Why do you even have oil stains on your couch to begin with?" Weiss asked only for Ruby to grab Crescent Rose from her back and display it, not bothering to go further into detail. "Understandable... For now lets just get to that class of yours. I'm interested in seeing just how you teach."

"Oh just you wait! You're gonna be so impressed with not only my teaching but my students as well!" Ruby cheered as the two of them walked along the bustling streets. New Beacon able to be spotted from where they were even though they still had a considerable amount of time before actually reaching the school grounds. "Hey Weiss, what type of dreams do you have?" 

"What type of dreams?" Having received that question Weiss's mind flashed back to the dream she had right before arriving here. Her right hand immediately moving over to her right side where a scar now remained from their final battle with Salem, fortunately though Ruby was walking on her left so she was oblivious to the small motion. "Regular dreams, of my past, of big events in my life, my possible future, the choices I've made." Noticing just how tense her friend got Ruby moved closer and reached down taking a hold of Weiss's hand, giving it a small squeeze with a reassuring smile. This in turn bringing a smile onto her own face. "Thank you Ruby, and I'm sorry for slapping you this morning." And that was all Ruby needed to make her day as the two continued down the road holding hands.

"Ms Schnee!" Upon arriving at the school grounds Weiss and Ruby were immediately met by Emma who quickly ran up to the two of them. "Good morning Ms Schnee! I was asked to deliver- excuse me for asking but am I interrupting?" She quickly asked noticing the two holding hands, Weiss blushing and removing her hand quickly while Ruby simply smiled and chuckled. 

"No you were not interrupting anything, what are you here to deliver? And I asked you to stay on the airship what are you doing down here on the ground?" It was then that her eyes wandered over to the massive airship once again parked on the landing docks.

"That is what I am here to deliver, these are the times that the airship will be docking and till when." Emma stated as she reached into her pocket to hand Weiss a small folded up piece of paper. "Also, general Ironwood has become informed of the subjects presence and would like for you to try and gain information from it. If it refuses to comply then you are ordered to send the subject to the military stronghold in Atlas." Knowing she didn't have a choice anyway Weiss nodded in agreement before smiling at her assistant.

"Emma, feel free to take the day off and relax. If that's all then I will just board the ship later today and do the interrogation meaning you won't be needed for the rest of the day." Ruby took notice of her friends much calmer demeanor and watched as her assistant quickly saluted. 

"Yes! Thank you very much Ms Schnee, but if you require any further assistance feel free to call upon me!" 

"Of course, now go relax." As Emma walked off back towards the ship Ruby smiled over at her former teammate before nudging her shoulder. A mischevious grin on her face which caused the smile on Weiss's smile to turn into a glare. "What?"

"Oh nothing, I just forgot how kind you can be when you're not all proper and formal and junk. Now come on Schnee! Time for you to see just what my students are made of!" With so much excitement in her voice Weiss couldn't help but smile once again and follow Ruby through the school to a section that appeared to be built when renovations began. Most of the color pallet and designs appearing the same making it appear like if it was there from the beginning. "And here it is! My classroom!" Reaching out Ruby opened the wooden door only to duck as a book flew right over her head. 

"What in the world?" As Weiss entered the classroom she expected students in their seats waiting for their teachers arrival but instead she found books and papers scattered across the floor, students yelling, and even two boys grappling with each other slamming each other into the nearby walls. What surprised her the most however was how none of them even seemed to notice Ruby's prescense at all. "Ruby! Control your classroom!" 

"They're just messing around, we did it all the time back then remember? Like the time we took down a school pillar in a food fight?" Without even looking Ruby took a step to the right as a book flew right where she had been standing. Weiss began to think they were purposefully aiming at Ruby until she saw another book hit the chalkboard. 

"Who is throwing these books?" Weiss muttered soon seeing a wooden chair be thrown through the air across the room only to be caught and thrown right back. "Ruby! Do something!" 

"Alright alright, class time to quiet down!" She called out walking over to her desk in the front of the room, picking up a book off the ground and setting it on her desk. "Come on class we have a visitor today!" Still however no response and as she looked over she saw Weiss with her arms crossed giving her a look she had long forgotten about, a nervous chuckle escaping her lips as she avoiding Weiss's cold eyes. With a soft sigh Ruby had finally had enough and decided it was time to show Weiss just what kind of teacher she was. So she pulled Crescent Rose out and fired three sniper shots up into the ceiling quickly gaining the students attention. "Everyone shut up and sit down or you all get detention!!"

Weiss was stunned at this but as she looked back to the students she saw all of them now sitting in their seats with the mess they had been making now also cleaned up. "Good morning Ms Rose!" It was in perfect unison as every student greeted Ruby a good morning seeming the complete opposite of how they were just moments earlier.

"And good morning to all of you as well! For class today we have a special guest, Weiss Schnee! She was my partner when I first got here to Beacon Academy and is now a military specialnist!"

"Specialist!" Weiss quickly corrected and stood up right as she stepped over to stand in front of Ruby's desk with her eyes focused on the students in front of her. "You will address me as Ms Schnee! I will not only be sitting in today but also evaluating you all due to how highly your teacher speaks of you. But I would also like to meet this number one student that Ms Rose has told me about, could the highest ranking student in class please raise their hand?" Weiss expected a hand to be raised but when none were she looked around the seats seeing if she was possibly just shy but that was quickly shut down by a yell.

"She's not here!"

With a confused look on her face the students all pointed to an empty chair in the second row which happened to be the only empty seat. Turning back towards Ruby Weiss cleared her throat "So your number one student is sick?"

"No, she just doesn't show up alot to class. She is like suuuuper amazing when she is here though, was really hoping she would be here to meet you though. Guess Dufra is busy with other things, I'll just mark her present anyway. Okay time for roll! Barbara!"

"Here!"

"Arryn!"

"Present!"

"Kara!"

"Present!"

"Lindsay!"

"Here!"

Weiss honestly didn't know what to think, she had expected Ruby to have everything under control but so far she needed to shoot off some shots just to get her class's attention. Not to mention she was marking students present when they didn't even have an excuse note. She hoped that this wasn't a daily thing but things didn't seem to be going that way as when looking up Weiss saw multiple bullet holes in the ceiling. 'How is she a teacher here!?' Weiss though to herself.

"Okay now that that's done lets get to the studies for today!" Ruby cheered even throwing her fist up into the air only to hear her students groan in response. "You think I want to teach this? If it was up to me we would be having cookies and fighting all class!"

"Okay that's enough! Come with me!" Grabbing Ruby's cape Weiss pulled her out of the classroom with Ruby looking over at her surprised students. 

"Um... Okay just start reading the textbooks and I will be back shortly!" Now fully dragged out of the classroom and the door shut Weiss looked over at the so called teacher with a twitching brow. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Ruby you are unbelievable! Those are future huntsmen and huntresses in that classroom, you are not only a hero to them but also their teacher meaning you have to be twice the role model you would for others. Cookies and fighting all day if I could? And your number one student, the one you hold in such high regard is just out? And on a daily basis at that?"

"Weiss its not that serious. They're good students, I just don't feel like being a super strict teacher that teaches them things they're never gonna use. Besides I'm not gonna be here forever, what if we have another big bad like Salem show up? What if Salem herself shows up again? These kids need to be ready for that meaning they need to have the best combat skills possible!" Ruby let out a small huff once she was finished and even began walking back to her classroom door. 

"And do you think they have the best combat skills possible? As in they could beat anyone at all?" Weiss asked turning towards her friend who now had a look of intrigue on her face. Letting go of the doorknob and crossing her arms over chest. "Would you be open to a wager?"

"What type of wager?" Ruby asked 

"If these students are really as good as you say then I'm sure they could take down a single person in under five minutes. Which is why, if I can not defeat your entire class in under five minutes I will not only admit to your superb teaching skills but also grant you one favor of any kind." Ruby wasn't fully on board with this as she was worried for both Weiss and her student's well being but having a favor of any kind from Weiss was a game changer. "However, if I do defeat them you must become stricter in your teaching and I will receive one favor of any kind. Agreed?" She asked holding out her hand

With some slight hesitation Ruby thought it over before reaching out and shaking Weiss's hand. "You're on! I already got plenty of things I could use that favor on! Having my own private military jet doesn't sound too bad." She teased before stepping into her classroom with a large smile on her face. "Good news class! I have a special group project, you all will be going up against Ms Schnee and if you beat her in under five minutes you all get to pass for the semester!"

This left all of her students stunned and confused with everyone simply staring in confusion except for an orange haired boy in the far back row. "Yeah! Lets do it!"

"Hehe, a private jet sounds really nice but then again having Weiss Schnee as my own personal assistant for a day doesn't sound too bad either." Ruby teased as Weiss simply loaded her weapon with brand new dust cartridges, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she rolled her eyes. "But don't say I didn't warn you when you are on your butt knocked out."

"Please, I was just going to have you tell your entire class something embarrassing but now my mind is racing with ideas for you Ruby." With the winner having a free favor out of this both were clearly excited to prove the other wrong. And that was what Weiss intended to do as she opened a door and stepped into the large spacious training hall. Her eyes drifting over to the batch of kids all now with weapons and hungry eyes. 

"Oh man we take her down and we don't have to study for the rest of the semester!" 

"Yeah but I wish Dufra was here, she could probably take Ms Schnee down all by herself. You've seen just how good she is in a fight its almost a bit eary how good she is." As two boys conversed between themselves a girl with short black hair simply turned back to them with a scowl. 

"Will you two shut it already. It's one woman, you act like we're taking on a horde of Grimm."

"To be fair though that's Weiss Schnee" a girl with long red hair stated while pushing her green glasses up her nose. "Even though most people think Ruby Rose defeated Salem all by herself that's not actually true, she had many people helping her. Alot like the myth that you only use twenty percent of your brain or your heart stops when you sneeze, just a common misconception. Weiss Schnee was actually one of the people who assisted Ms Rose in defeating Salem." Before her classmates could ask any more a whistle was heard and when looking forward all of them saw Ruby right next to Weiss.

"Okay class! Here are the rules, you have five minutes to try and take down Ms Schnee! You can use your weapons as well as semblences in any way you want as long as its non-lethal! But if you are knocked out or immobilized then you're out!" Blowing her whistle one more time Weiss took the opportunity to count the number of students all standing in front of her with their weapons ready. "Get ready to owe me a favor."

Ruby whispered only for Weiss to step forward with her weapon out, her eyes focused on the students in front of her. "I will not be lenient, I will use everything in my power to defeat all of you! But remember, no matter what happens here you all are the future of Remnant! Once Ms Rose says start we will begin the exercise!" With nothing more to say Weiss walked backwards till she was about 20 feet away from the students and ready. 

Ruby made her way off the concrete field and onto some spectator seats where she set up a timer of five minutes on her scroll. "And... Start! Kick her butt!" Ruby called out with some in her class immediately rushing towards Weiss while others remained in the back firing off explosions and bullets towards her. Taking a deep breath Weiss stabbed Myrtenaster into the ground using the dust in it to create a large wall of ice between her and the students. The explosions and bullets hitting it while the students in the front line attempted to break through it. 

"Ha! She's already so terrified of us! Light up the wall!" With so many explosions and bullets hitting her defensive wall cracks began to show more and more by the second. With one final hit the wall of ice did shatter but not from the students instead from a large sword being swung through it launching four students in front of the wall into the air. As the wall crumbled the students could see Weiss with her rapier pointed forward but what caught their attention more was the giant suit of armor reaching all the way up to the ceiling standing behind Weiss. 

"Aww Weiss that is totally cheating! You can't call for backup!" Ruby called out only to watch as Weiss swung her rapier, the armor doing the same with its sword knocking most of the students out onto the wall with very few now left standing. "Oh geez... Guess they aren't used to fighting in such a big group..." Ruby muttered having noticed how many pushed others or tripped due to the quick rush to get out the way.

"This is your first warning! Surrender and you will not be hurt!" Weiss called out to the remaining five students in front of her, her eyes narrowed as the armor also had its sword pointed out towards the students. The students stood there as if Weiss had froze them in place only for a girl with dark green hair to take a deep breath and blow it right back out pushing Weiss back a few inches due to the force of the winds, only for the armor to block it with its sword. 

"Come on! We take her out then the damn thing will dissapear! Just watch for the sword!" She called out only to to be hit by a blue Boarbatusk sending her to the ground. 

"Four" using her glyph to launch herself forward Weiss managed to get behind a tall boy and hit him on the back of the neck knocking him out. Managing to move out of the way as a flail covered in flames was swung at her instead slamming into the ground before Weiss knocked the handle out of the owners hand and once again knocked the student out with her weapon. "Three"

Taking a breath for a split second Weiss saw the two boys who were fighting with each other in Ruby's classroom now running at her. One holding what appeared to be a dagger and the other with a long bo staff in hand. However as the bo staff was swung at her she simply ducked and watched it slam into the other boys head knocking him out. "Ahh man sorry!" But losing focus he was knocked out by the Boarbatusk who rammed into him from behind. 

"And one" As Weiss looked to her right she saw a red haired girl with green glasses aiming what resembled a singular barrel shotgun at her. "Stand down, or I will be forced to render you unconscious" with a Boarbatusk and a giant suit of armor the girl considered her options carefully before finally lowering her weapon and fell to her knees in defeat. 

"I... Surrender." At that loud yells could be heard from her classmates who had been knocked out the arena, the girl shutting her eyes only to once again feel the ground shake as Arma Gigas slammed its foot into the ground. 

"What are you all yelling at her for!? Because she surrendered? The way I see it she is the only smart one amongst you all! If this was actual combat you all would have been slaughtered, in surrendering she has the chance of escaping to live another day! A smart huntress or huntsman knows when to retreat from battle. A fool will continue to rush in believing they can win if they simply hit something hard enough. Now stand" Holding out a hand Weiss helped the girl up who showed a small smile only to feel a gust of wind as Ruby rushed onto the field.

"As much as I hate to say it Ms Schnee did beat you all, even if it was in four minutes and fifty eight seconds" she remarked receiving a small glare from Weiss. "But she's correct, on our very first day here when we first became partners she actually saved me. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't even be here so why don't we all thank Ms Schnee for being able to come here today and show us all something special" bowing her head Weiss watched as the hall full of students did so as well, soon having a hall full of people bowing at her. "Thank you very much Ms Schnee!" They all called out, even Ruby. 

"Ruby... You dolt..." With a happy smile on her face Weiss even wiped a happy tear away as her avatars of enemies past began to fade away. 

"Ahh that was awesome! It used to take you alot longer summon Arma Gigas in the past didn't it?" Ruby asked as the two began to leave the school grounds.

"It did but like any great huntress I have been improving more and more as time has gone on. I have even added a few more avatars to my collection if you would like to see later." Weiss offered causing Ruby to squeal once again out of excitement.

"Oh yes! I would love to see them! What is it? A Nevermore? Oh please tell me it's a Nevermore!" 

"You'll have to wait and see, but for now I think it's about time we discuss our agreement. I managed to defeat your students in under five minutes so I expect you to be a lot more strict with those students as well as do me a favor." Weiss stated with a smirk on her face which caused Ruby to let out a nervous chuckle. 

"Oh come on, after that heartfelt moment why don't we just call it even? I'll be a more strict teacher and maybe you can get me a couple minutes in the drivers seat of that military jet?" Ruby asked only to feel Weiss grab her chin and stare into her eyes.

"Now why in the world would I do that when I can have you be my own personal assistant for a day? Wasn't that what you had planned for me? Or maybe something a bit more-" before Weiss could finish her thought she heard rapid footsteps behind them before turning and finding her current assistant running at them.

"Ms Schnee! I know you told me to take the day off but there's an emergency back at the ship!" Seeing how frantic she was Weiss nodded in agreement before turning back towards Ruby. 

"Go" Weiss simply smiled at hearing her friend be so understanding and with it being an emergency even used her glyphs to rush the two of them back to the currently docked airship. And due to the size of it even as it lifted off the ground and back into the air Ruby could see it from quite the distance. "Wonder what's going on..." Ruby muttered to herself.

"Now what's going on?" Weiss asked stepping into the holding cell area where many guards had rifles aimed at the cell currently holding the Grison. Stepping in front of the security glass Weiss saw him convulsing with more black sludge falling out his mouth and the chains being pulled so hard that they even seemed to be being removed from the wall bit by bit. 

"We attempted to sedate him but his skin is too tough for any injection needle to get through and when attempting gas the black sludge only appeared to counter act it. We were waiting on your decision on what to do next." With so much force in his pulls Weiss stepped forward opening the doors to the cell and attempting to freeze him in place. And even though it did appear to work for a moment black sludge continued to leave his mouth as he attempted to break out. 

"Enough, you're still of use to-" It was at that moment though that Weiss saw his stomach begin to glow some, her eyes widening in response as she rushed out the cell and slammed on the controls to shut the doors. But as the doors began to close a large explosion went off completely annihilating the cell.

"And... Boom!" It was at this same moment that a mans arm was sent through a wooden table sending some lien on the table as well as himself down to the ground. 

"Aww dammit... I think you might have actually broken something..."

"Don't be such a crybaby, now come on don't you want to lose some more money to me?" As the man looked up he saw a hand reach down but instead of helping him up the hand instead grabbed the lien that had fallen. As his eyes followed up along the arm his eyes soon landed on a chest with a necklace on it. As he followed the cord down he saw it went into her shirt hiding what was what at the end but did see it shine a bit out of her cleavage. With a view like that a smirk came to his face until he heard her snap his fingers. "Come on! Stare any longer and I might have to actually break your arm." Reaching down she grabbed his shirt and lifted him up before taking the lien and shoving it in her pocket. "Either way I'm sure you don't have too much left. Hey barkeep! One strawberry sunrise!"

"Coming up! Just don't break anything else!"

"No promises!" Letting out a bored sigh she moved some blonde hair out of her face before stretching her arms up above her head. "I think I might have to oil you up a bit, and while I'm at it polish you up a bit" she mentioned to herself looking at mechanical arm and down at her chest which hid her necklace somewhat. As she was about to reach for the metallic piece at the end of the thing cord though a certain few words caught her ear. 

"Weiss Schnee..." With a raised brow Yang turned to the television expecting to hear she cleared out a whole field of Grimm but when she turned her eyes widened in shock. Reaching over the counter Yang grabbed the remote and turned up the volume "she was visiting New Beacon to make military agreements with Professor Ozpin but we are currently receiving live footage showing her military airship currently falling out the air. Reports say an explosion from inside knocked out one of the engines, currently there are no reports of who was on the ship except for Weiss Schnee who was seen boarding moments earlier."

"Alright here ya go." The bartender mentioned walking over with a Strawberry Sunrise only to see Yang now gone and hear an engine roar outside of his bar. With a pair of sunglasses on Yang revved the engine before finally making her way back towards New Beacon.


End file.
